Inevitable Forces
by Sky Samuelle
Summary: Set after the novel ' After the Dark ', a series of vignettes where Max realizes the force of her feelings for Alec
1. Default Chapter

INEVITABLE FORCES  
  
This Dark Angel fan fiction is a series of vignettes following the events of the Max Alan Collins' third official novel After The Dark. Anyway, they have continuity. The pairing is clearly Max/Alec, although I'll help Logan bashing. No flames. Feedback and constructive criticism are highly appreciated, since this is my first attempt to write for this show.  
  
PHASE ONE: DISTANCE  
  
Sometimes Max Guevara wondered if the distance existing between Ordinaries and Transgenic would be filled within the terms of her life. She knew it wasn't anything new. Mankind always fears the unknown, the concept itself of diversity.  
  
Racial discrimination has held its victims: Jewish, Blacks , homosexuals even. And in time, they were all accepted.  
  
In time.  
  
Looking around in the Gem's coffee shop she could see that most of the clients were of *her kind*. Behind her, there was little group of four high-school students skipping their lessons, and then five punk buddies at the opposite direction, but except them . transgenics ruled.  
  
Actually it was nice feeling being surrounded by her people again. Terminal City became her homeland, had filled in her hearth the spot left vacant by her lost brothers and sisters. Now she missed it more than she had thought possible.  
  
Leaving wasn't difficult only because it had precluded her the chance to finally be with Syl and Krit, who she had just found again, or to see Joshua everyday. She longed even to hear again the sounds of their kids training in the early morning, to walk side by side with cat-men and amphibian-women, to pry the work of their craft-men, to sit among the younger residents while they watched the older sparring for exercise, to witness her fellow- citizens organizing the occasional thefts apt to fill in the budget.  
  
She was recently learning to accept that her animal DNA reflected on far more than her reflexes and her physical abilities, it affected her mind and her very way of being, making her an impulsive creature relying on her instincts and her herd.  
  
It wasn't easy to admit, given all the time she had spent trying to forget Manticore, believing it was the only thing standing between her and a normal *human * life. But she wasn't human. Not completely by way, although plenty of things made her even different from her companions in Terminal City. Most of the Xs knew at least 18 languages, were trained to pilot 5 different kinds of military aeroplanes, and had basilar knowledge of informatics, weaponry, and strategy. She thanked God she had not stuck around long enough to gain expertise in such things, but sometimes she kinda felt uneasy and ignorant among the others.  
  
Still, this damned Distance seemed, sooner or later, engulfing all the people in her life, to leave her feeling alone and isolated in a corner. Sometimes she had dreams like that, of her alone looking down the Space Needle and seeing nothing but void.  
  
Max looked at her unfinished cup of black coffee and thought about ordering another one. She would need it for staying fully awake this evening. Her itinerary consisted of dinner out with Logan and two acquaintances of his, then accompanying them to the Opera and slipping business talk in between. Boriiiiing.  
  
For as hard as she tried to play the goody-goody hostess, it seemed it was never enough. It was certainly difficult pretending to have a good time around people interested only in talking about art, culture, and crap the whole time. Of course once they came home, maybe Logan would make worth her while. But sex with Logan meant restraint, controlling her strength so as to not risk hurting him. Not exactly a comforting thought right now.  
  
Her life with Logan, sincerely, wasn't so perfect and sunny like she had imagined it would be. Oh, at the beginning, when the virus was gone and they were finally free to touch and love each other, it was all wonderful and full of joy.  
  
Now she missed the best friend she used to find in him, the one with whom she could talk to without worrying about what he thought. Without worrying about receiving that look of disbelief, the one meaning that he couldn't think she meant what she said.  
  
Putting aside their difference in species, there were many things keeping open the gap between them. Things she had first thought of as unimportant before the force of their feelings, like their different ages, and opposite upbringings, but now unsuspectingly insidious. Their closeness was bringing Logan further from her than the virus ever could and it was sad seeing love being simply ..consumed, and yet another presence subtracted to her by Distance.  
  
It had begun with their mutual absorbing tasks: she was taken with the Transgenic cause, and he with his Eyes Only operations, righting all the wrongs in the world. Both were sorry of the scarcity of their time together and talked sometimes about her possibly moving in with him when situations calmed down in Freak Nation.  
  
She had been so angry when Alec decided to accept security jobs from privates on the Terminal City's behalf.  
  
He had started to assign teams of Xs to escort value charges, perimeters, or anything the client required, insisting that they needed to make money legally, being useful to ordinaries if they didn't want to be considered a threat.  
  
She was adamant in rubbing in his face that the leader of Terminal City could *not* get his people labelled as war addicts and criminals. He was adamant about his intention of selecting personally the charges and not getting mixed in with outlaw clans and the likes.  
  
Before her vivaciously expressed resistance, he had told her that their only way to survive was using what they were to their advantage. This fine phrasing had gained him a handful of colorful pet names from her inspired mouth.  
  
All pretty useless since he was the leader, and his intentions had not yet faltered.  
  
Alec managed to make her so furious that Logan's proposition of a week vacation had looked like the brighter of the blessings.  
  
When they had come back, Max had stayed at Logan's, getting a hold of her old human life, or at least of the parts that could blend in with her new one. She had not purposefully put foot in Terminal City, if not once for visiting Syl and Krit and telling them about how happy she was with Logan and about finally meeting his family.  
  
She had run into Alec but, they had not talked very much.  
  
She was still a bit miffed that Freak Nation was independent from her now, in spite of the fact that she had created it.  
  
She could rant and rave about Alec's flawed and delusional character all that she wanted but, she would be the first to admit that he was the ideal candidate for representing their interests. After all, being a leader and a soldier able to blend in any situation was what Manticore had been engineered and trained for. At least this way that lying, endearingly persuasive on occasion, tongue of his, together with his Machiavellian, on occasion dangerous, imagination came in handy.  
  
It wasn't an epiphany, but a very small part of her had hoped that if she stayed away long enough, somebody would called her back to save the day.  
  
But Terminal City didn't need her now that Alec had found his use in the Universe. No hard feelings about that on her part. She was glad for him. Maybe it didn't look like it the most of time, but she considered him as part of her family, and not only because of his likeness to Ben. An annoying, but permanent fixture in her life that she could never completely figure out but, counted on when she needed to.  
  
'' Hey Gem, what about another cup of coffee? Make it full! ''  
  
Max asked the other female transgenic. She had definitely needed it. 


	2. phase two: Hell hath no fury

PHASE TWO :HELL HATH NO FURY  
  
Gem frowned as she poured the black and deliciously bitter liquid in the Max's cup.  
  
'' It's already the third one '' '' Then be happy for the business ''  
  
Max kept sipping her coffee as she wanted to taste every single drop.  
  
'' They will be fine even if I don't over stimulate your nervous system with caffeine '' '' Glad to hear it. How's your girl ? '' '' In love with Joshua. He's the perfect nanny ''  
  
Emphasizing on last the word, Gem braced herself toward her client with a fond smile on her face, and the other woman chucked, remembering how the young mothers of TC leaned on the large dogman in those busy days of peace.  
  
'' You haven't been around for awhile'' Gem covertly inquired, resting her chin on her hand, obviously in the mood for small talk.  
  
'' I've been busy'' '' With your Ordinary, I take ? '' Max considered making it clear that it wasn't fair to expect that humans stop considering them biological walking weapons if they themselves kept marking the difference between their species, but then decided to let it run. Her friend meant no offense and it wouldn't be the most appropriate time for considerations like that, judging by the offensive graffiti she had spotted on the roller shutter of the coffee shop.  
  
'' Yeah. I helped him out with a lot of his Eyes Only job '' She didn't mention that it was mainly a matter of maintaining social connections. For some reason, she thought Gem would laugh at the very idea. Who knew it was so important staying within *the* circle to do what Logan did ?  
  
'' Good . '' - the other woman replied, not very interested, looking at her speculatively before asking if she had known about Jan. Max remembered Jan well, even if she didn't know her very much. Female X5, six foot tall, reddish blonde hair habitually tied in a loose knot for comfort, high cheekbones and herb- green eyes, naturally elegant. Sticking out even among the X. She used see her giving the X7 combat lessons. '' I don't think '' Max answered, distracting herself temporarily from her intense love for the smell and taste of coffee . '' She's pregnant with twins '' '' No way '' Max never saw Jan expressing real interest about anything. She made what was told to her and preferably by herself. End of the story. The woman was a loner and made a point of staying that way. Jan with kids in the way? A strange picture, indeed. She didn't look like the type to nourish cosy dreams of motherhood. '' Yes way, it was heat. '' '' Ah '' - Max paused, returning to her coffee- '' Who's the dad? '' '' Who do you think ? Alec '' This definitely got the Max's attention , who violently put down her cup and grimaced, her eyebrows raised as she stared at her coffee-supplier indignantly. '' What ?! '' Gem looked awfully satisfied with herself, whatever were the reasons for her actual playful mood. '' I was just joking! It's Drue. Don't you remember that he's the one who got away with Jan before her cycle? ''  
  
For helping disastrous accidents due at the prompt responsiveness of the males to pheromones, the women of Terminal City took care of leaving the place for the entire duration of their heat cycles. They frequently chose a mate to bring along among their fellow citizen. It was a lot like when humans gave flowers and chocolate on Valentine's day.  
  
'' Drue? Uh, yes, I remember '' What a relief.  
  
Drue was a hunk of X4 who Max knew because he had volunteered often for whatever chore the command of TC needed . Tall, raven-haired, Indian- complexion and massive- looking, eyes of the exact color of steel, the man was certainly built from Manticore to look at pleasantly to watch, even if not in the pretty-boy way Alec was. But certainly better fitting with the image of father to be.  
  
'' Ours did a lot of analysis. If you recall, even Kiarra had un-identical twins after being put in the Breeding program from Renfro during her heat. Reagan too, although one of hers was born dead. It turns out that given our partly animal physiology, chances of multiple ovulation are pretty high during heat if you aren't under birth-control for an extended time''  
  
'' That's interesting '' - Max commented, caressing the edge of the cup absently while she absorbed this newest piece of information . Why hadn't anybody thought about informing her too? She for sure would've appreciated the courtesy.  
  
'' You can bet I won't be forgetting my pill anytime soon. ''  
  
Max smiled, curious but content about Gem's peculiarly relaxed manner. '' Drue, You had me all alarmed for a moment there, imagining two little Alecs running around unleashed for the world!''  
  
Gem chuckled, her eyes dancing with merriment. '' Not the case. He already has his hands full with Lia '' '' Lia? '' The first visual image Max had of Lia was of her eyes: cerulean with many freckles of violet, cold and expressionless most of the time, sometimes lightened with feminine malice. The second one was a full frontal of her face: fine rosy lips, delicate features not exceptionally striking but soft. The face of a doll, framed from golden straight hair falling tenderly on her shoulders. As Deceptively innocuous-looking as enigmatic and cold-blooded, this was Lia.  
  
'' Yeah, Lia. They are dating- Gem paused, frowning at Max - Hasn't he told you? ''  
  
Max made a face.  
  
'' Alec doesn't date! You know what it's like with him: go, bag them and forget their names. And all in one night! '' But if he was changing regime, she would know. They were friends. He told her about Rachel. She told him about Ben.  
  
Gem shook her head. '' To say the truth, I was getting worried. He hasn't been fooling around for awhile. Too busy with all our recent admistration - troubles, I think but still .. I was relieved when Lia started standing by him at command. At least she's a bit more social than Mole, which in those cases is an added bonus. '' Max took a moment to picture Lia beside Alec. Lia was small like she was, more physically endowed. The other female X5 was very different from her smartass companion: genuinely carefree, often quiet but silently astute. She heard stories about Lia in TC. Stories from Manticore. Stories to make the blood of an Ordinary run cold.  
  
'' So are they an item? '' Gem nodded, fleetingly distracted by the sight of another costumer entering. '' So it would seem. It ain't official yet but they stick together a lot lately. Lia accompanied him to the Gathering last week. '' It sounded serious. Max had called Alec to ask if he needed her to accompany him but Alec had told her that he could handle it by himself.  
  
'' It seems a bit sudden to me '' She said it more to herself than to Gem. Alec had never demonstrated anything but indifference toward Lia' s charm.  
  
'' I wouldn't say. They knew each other quite well in Manticore. At least for how it was possible knowing someone back there '' '' Did they? ''  
  
This surprised her. Max remembered asking Alec if he knew Lia when the girl arrived in TC. She remembered how casually he had dismissed their knowledge. Justifying it as job related. Not personally.  
  
'' I can't tell if they were friends or not, but I know they were paired up on a lot of solo missions if it was necessary for a team of two. There were not many of us qualified for that kind of assignment to begin and they were quite good. The best ones, I think.''  
  
'' I see '' It wasn't true. Max didn't see *it* , any thing *it* was, at all.  
  
Gem stood upright, her eyes fixated on something on the background. '' There's a client down there. I will be back '' '' No forget, it's better if I go. Logan is waiting for me and I still have to do the shopping ''  
  
Max stood upright too, moving to take money from her rucksack, but the other waved her away. '' Spare it, it's on the house'' '' Thank you then. See you around'' '' It'll be better ''  
  
When Max got out of Gem's coffee shop, she wasn't very happy. Alec did it again.  
  
They were long time friends. Hell, when she thought about it, he had been there for her even when Logan could not. She had saved his sorry ass more times than he cared about remembering. He had covered her back as she did his.  
  
But every time, every single fucking time she thought she had figured him out, Alec went and did something that demonstrated irrefutably that she didn't know at all how his head worked.  
  
She hated it, relying on someone so elusive.  
  
His hearth was a wild place, like a kite without threads. With any insult and any feeling, she couldn't reach it.  
  
Rachel lived there .  
  
But Max Guevara was nothing more than a familiar stranger to it. 


	3. phase 3:realization

PHASE THREE : REALIZATION Logan Cale understood something was wrong by the angry sound of his girlfriend' footsteps after she closed - or it was better using the term * slammed * ? - the door of his apartment behind her. Nevertheless, he waited, hearing her dump the groceries on the table in the kitchen, to lift his gaze on her face marred with displeasure. '' You will *never* believe it, that idiot screwed up. Again. '' - she hissed through clenched teeth Logan had to smile to that. Some things never changed. '' What has Alec done this time?'' Max threw her arms in the air, as to further demonstrate her already obvious exasperation with her habitual partner in crime, her beautiful chocolate eyes bright with fury. '' So much, where to begin, he is with Lia! That asshole of a cretin brought her with him to the Gathering too, JUST TO MAKE THE DISASTER COMPLETE! '' Logan was pretty much speechless, but only because he failed to see what the point was. '' Well Max ..'' '' Don't Max me! If he had not known it was a mistake, he wouldn't have told me that he was going alone. But Alec being Alec, he just thought with his dick rather than with his head! Lia is an award-winning killer, for Gods-sake! There are stories circulating about it! How does he think it makes us look? We are trying to build a honest reputation for us there and he takes HER to an official meeting with the most important political personages of Seattle WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST! '' Logan 's first instinct was to try and rationalize the problem. '' I'm certain it isn't as bad as it looks. People know what the Government used the X for. Even Alec is no novice at that and it doesn't keep from being part of the Seattle Council. .'' He would ahve gone on if the woman before him had not interrupted, effectively refusing to be placated. '' But he was trying to change, Logan! He has the *potential * to be more than he was, and instead of capitalizing on that he chooses for himself a woman who will bring him back! It's not only his life anymore, what he does affects us all '' Max inelegantly dropped her weight on the couch, beside her official soul mate, her lips pursed in an angry pout. '' is that really all thats bothers you, Max?'' Max frowned, turning her head toward Logan. He looked calm and collected, but what he felt in that moment was another story entirely. '' What do you mean? '' Logan studied her __expression intense, choosing carefully his words. '' Come on Max, you treat him the same way Aunt Nicole treats her Chihuahua. She smacks him when he bites, but gets angry if somebody does it in her place.'' Max wasn't at all sure she liked the comparrison. Logan's Aunt was neurotic and Alec was a lot less cute and a lot more of a handful than the minion dog. She raised her eyebrows in a perfect picture of indignation. ''Excuse me? '' '' The question is what is the actual problem with this Lia, is it the possibility that she brings Alec back to what he was, or the possibility that she takes your place.'' This was a joke. '' There's no place to be taken. Alec is my friend and the leader of TC, and if he screws up his life I have a right to be angry. He has responsibilities to his family '' '' That's all he is to you, family? Because if there could be more I think I have a right to know it. '' She could see a flicker of suspicion reluctantly resurfacing in her boyfriend's guarded face and adding an edge to his voice. How could he imply something like that and be still so .still? '' How can you tell me this ? '' '' Tell me his face isn't the first one coming in your mind when you have a problem? '' Did Logan sound purposefully ironic? This was crazy. This whole conversation was crazy.  
  
'' Only if I have a transgenic problem. I love you. '' She said it like it was the most natural thing in the world and technically it was. But when she saw his face immediately soften at her words, she felt cheap. Like she had used them to intentionally shut him up. But she had not. Or had she? 


	4. phase four: gaze

PHASE FOUR: GAZE  
  
Syl unpacked the medical supplies of TC, assuring their integrity, as Max stood at her side, making the inventory of every salvaged item.  
  
There were many boxes to open and check, but the two sisters weren't in hurry. It was a beautiful morning and the sky was clear, even over Freak Nation.  
  
It was pleasant being outside, having conversation about meaningless things as running a simple task in between the constant, vivacious activity of the streets of Terminal City. Maybe it was because they had spent so long time suppressing every their desire and will, but its inhabitants were always very active, although they expressed themselves everyone in his way, without resenting others for acting differently .  
  
Syl kept talking even after she noticed that she wasn't exactly the sole Max's centre of attention; it was funny seeing her big though sister answering her and keeping her pace with the inventory, all while stealing casual glances at the small crowd of fellow transgenics animatedly talking few meters ahead: Mole, Dix, Alec, Lia and Drue.  
  
Max had convinced herself that she never truly liked Lia. Observing her with Alec, and she had seen them a lot together, she had not detected nothing like sexual innuendo between them. Nothing of the usual Alec-y flamboyant , shameless flirting . No cow eyes or unnecessary touching from any part. But once: Alec was been asking something of one of their technicians , and Lia had raked explicitly her eyes over whole the length of body while he wasn't watching. And when Alec had turned toward her and surprised Lia checking him out, he had flashed her an knowingly charming grin.  
  
Revolting.  
  
Naturally Max had not forgotten her conversation with Logan two days ago. She was still slightly perturbed that he could misunderstand her like that.  
  
Okay, maybe they weren't walking on the sunset lately but she hadn't picked on him the fact that Asha was paged in his emergency numbers.  
  
Alec was the best friend she had, she liked admitting it or not, and if she worried herself about him, it was because the most of time he didn't seem much able to doing it by himself.  
  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
She didn't care at all about whoever he was screwing and if he didn't feel the need to share his exploding love life with her, so much better.  
  
Suddenly, Max remembered something.  
  
'' So, are you and Krit passing by for dinner Thursday ?''  
  
Syl shook her head, intent on opening another box.  
  
'' Sorry sis, but Krit 's bringing me away for some days. My heat's close '' '' when are going ? '' '' tomorrow, I think . I'm not willing risk any mess. Then there's this motel.. ''  
  
'' Stop right there, I didn't need knowing! '' Max , waved her hands before her face, shuddering at the thought. For her it was enough knowing she wasn't risking to become an aunt for other few years.  
  
Syl was rather amused of her discomfort and it showed. '' It's so strange? Thinking of us, you know, together as a couple '' Max crouched down beside the other woman, then smiled at her . '' It's only I don't understand how it's happened. We were all like brothers and sisters! ''  
  
Syl pursued her lips, concentrating herself to condensate a concept so simple and so complex in few elemental sentences .  
  
'' You see , when I look backwards, he's always been there when it mattered, and few times when it didn't. If instead I look ahead, I can't imagine a future where he isn't there.  
  
'' All there? '' The Max's smile had became a wide grin Syl feigned an air of great importance and said:  
  
'' Simple as that. It isn't what you feel for Loggie ? '' '' More or less ''  
  
But the Max's gaze was locked ,in distance, on Alec- and the Lia' s hand on his harm . Syl didn't comment, but she said to herself that it could mean something.  
  
Logan Cale was a great man. But probably not the best choice for her sister's happiness . 


	5. Phase 5:Clarity

PHASE FIVE: CLARITY  
  
"I'm not sure I like it, Max ''  
  
''You must not like it at all, Alec.''  
  
She stressed his name to purposefully bait him, but it didn't affect him in the slightest judging by the amusement shining in his hazel eyes before he raised his palms in mock surrender and opened his smartass mouth to smugly remark:  
  
''Forgive me O My Omniscient Mistress, for finding the very idea idiotic of abandoning a whole group of X7 at the mercy of a reporter thirsty for scoops.''  
  
She looked at his grin as if she intended wiping it off his face solely by the force of her impatience.  
  
To Alec, it was hilarious to no end.  
  
"He'll be giving them an interview, not a trial! Logan knows him and thinks he could help us.''  
  
Alec rolled his eyes dramatically and twisted a half-done paper airplane between his fingers. God, it irked her!  
  
''There are no good or evil reporters but only untrustworthy ones, he said in a small lilting voice. Then shifting his tone to serious - he'll print anything that makes a strong impact on public. The abuse on children for military use doesn't make a strong enough impact already?'' '' The possible- and I underline *possible* - benefit isn't worth the risk of passing them off as blood-hungry killers from birth''  
  
"Logan doesn't think so.''  
  
''And according to your unwavering sense, should I simply assume that your Charming Prince on Shining Exoskeleton is always right?'' Max raised her chin defiantly and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
''Naturally.'' ''Your look on life sucks, Maxie ''  
  
She smirked proudly; he had left himself wide open for this one.  
  
''You suck more.''  
  
He leaned on his desk toward her as she was seated right across from him. '' Wanna bet?'' Max exhaled in a sort of affectionate exasperation.  
  
''That would be too easy, pretty boy. Tell me about Brian Abott instead. I ran into Jan before coming in and she says he doesn't want her anymore ''  
  
Brian Abott was the head of a notorious cosmetic line. Alec had met him during a celebratory visit in a strip bar with Sketchy and Normal. Somehow the male bonding over naked thighs and trampy lap dances had let Alec smoothly persuade the older man to do a screen test using one of the female X of TC as testimonial for the New Year's advertising campaign. Jan had been the chosen one.  
  
''Yeah, he wants someone who he can turn into a supermodel and thinks the pregnancy will ruin her body or something. At that point I tried to explain that we're not human, but he didn't want to hear it. By the way, we got him to pick another one.''  
  
''We?'' Max asked out of pure curiosity, totally unaware of the misgivings his answer would arouse.  
  
''Lia was with me. Abott thought she would be just fine.'' Perfect. Max could just picture how innocent Miss-Angel-Eyes had been about that assumption.  
  
''Shazzer would be fine and it would help her too.'' Shazzer was a sexy X5 who used her amazing sense of rhythm and smoky voice for personal gain, singing twice in a week in a dirty nightclub on the outskirts of town. Max liked her for her quirky moodiness and her many piercings.  
  
''In the long run, I don't think so. Besides, Lia' s more photogenic.'' When it came to practical matters, Alec was often surprised by Max's ingénue viewpoints. After all, she was outside longer than he was, and she was supposed to know how it worked. Not many Ordinaries would give the time of the day to a transgenic singer, at least judging by how the business went today. Modelling was a whole other issue: models were gorgeous bodies, smiling faces that were frequently nameless and worthy for purely esthetical admiration.  
  
''You should know.''  
  
It was difficult not to miss the heavy sarcasm that Max didn't attempt to keep from her voice or the fleeting disapproval flashing in her chocolate eyes. Alec didn't mean to wait and have her bust his male attributes for what he had done this time. Frankly, he wasn't at all interested in knowing.  
  
''Do you know, I'm beginning to think that your need for complaining is pathological, Maxie. There are so many punching bags.. ''  
  
But Max was not inclined to allow him to embark on one of his habitual senseless monologues. She was tired of his endless talking without truly saying anything and very annoyed about being kept out his personal life when he had integrated only too easily into hers.  
  
''Come on, don't tell me that your pride wasn't exaggeratedly tickled by the concept of keeping a supermodel hidden under your bed during spare weekends ''  
  
The mental image conjured by her own words was distasteful to Max. If Alec hadn't already been used to her abrupt changes of approach with him, he would probably be offended by the low opinion of him she seemed to be implying. He had always failed to see what her deal was. Before, they were allies, then enemies, then friends, then not friends, then again enemies and then it would start all over. He had no idea if the sexual tension materializing between them from time to time was a consequence or the cause of these cycles.  
  
''Maxie, Maxie, Maxie, are you perhaps the slightest bit envious? Because I'm certain that Logan could be enticed to a temporary change of profession if this is what lights up your fantasies. After all, true love.. ''  
  
Max had no recognition of what he told her after that. The sharpness of his gaze on her, the cynical humour of his words had the effect of a bucket of ice water. It was then that Max Guevara had the most unexpected and hideous of epiphanies: she was envious. She did feel territorial about.about Alec!  
  
Territorial??  
  
Absurd! Uncanny! Ludicrous! Not in a thousand years! 


	6. Phase six: Climax

PHASE SIX: CLIMAX 

Fear and anger accelerated her pulse while Max stared at Alec's gorgeous face, feeling sick in her gut. She shook her head as if she could easily shake off the realization just formulated.

''Stop, stop, stop!'' She seethed, waving her hands in air. He was a continuous frustration with every single thing he did.

''For last time, don't call me Maxie and stop opening your mouth just to expose how empty your head is!''

Although he sneered mockingly, his eyes acquired the cold hardness of a blade and it was the only sign she had that her point had achieved the result she wanted; he had taken her seriously.

It was complicated seeing Alec's expression change. Even if Max wouldn't ever admit it, his eyes sometimes chilled her with their coldness. They could appear so distant, calculating and far too aware. Looking in them could be like looking in the frigid waters of a lifeless lake.

It reminded her how dangerous he truly was.

''I wouldn't do that to you, my sweet Queen. I could never deprive you of the right to vex my every breathing moment. No more than I can ignore that nothing would deter you in criticizing every thing I do!''

Alec got up swiftly from his seat as if he had been burned.

''If you won't piss me off, you can be the Alderman, but I'm still the boss, and I'm NOT letting you ridicule us with your freaking egocentrism and your uncontained libido!''

Irritatingly, her anger stirred in Alec a venomous, albeit musical, laughter that set her nerves on edge and morphed his face into a mask of malicious hilarity. Beneath her resentment, a violent surge of lust rebelliously reached the surface and made her skin feel tighter.

Damn, damn, damn him!

''Please, I'm not the one who gleefully handed me all the responsibilities to dance 'the ballad of the whipped ones' with her boyfriend in the bright sunshine."

His voice was cool and cutting. Max fought back the rise of equal doses of attraction and irritation, both inappropriate at this point.

In the past, she refused to block the components of this strange pull to him because she did not understand them. They could be similar in certain aspects because of what Manticore had made them into, but for everything else he was the opposite of all that she was and stood for many things she could not comprehend.

She hated finding him attractive .She was the first to be surprised about the friendship they had been able to develop.

''It was temporary, at least before you left me without any effective decisional power while seducing people around with yourâ yourâ. ''

''My what? My acceptance of what we are? ''

He knew that she was leaving them whether she was aware of it or not. Her heart was set on a happy life with the man she loved and screw all the rest! This was what he couldn't understand or forgive, even if he did have it coming for a long time. It felt like betrayal.

''I don't need to sleep around with another X to demonstrate where I stand. Screwing Lia doesn't make you better!''

''Oh, wait, we are finally there! Alec isn't entitled to possess real feelings. He can't date a girl without it being nothing more than a dirty sex session orâ ''

What happened after would probably have been easier to control if they had been more lucid, less infuriated. Perhaps it wouldn't have happened at all if the two opponents hadn't been advancing toward each other somewhere in that hazed excuse for a discussion.

But it happened.

For some reason, Max gripped his head, pulled it down and started to kiss him rather aggressively, turning a battle of insults into a battle of tongues, lips and limbs.

Afterwards she was aware of her hands reaching for the collar of his shirt, of her chest flush against his, of his forceful fingers in her hair, on her shoulders, on the small of her back and his lips over hers.

Everywhere inside herself she felt him like he felt her, and she knew it and he knew it.

What followed was a blur of scattered belongings and torn clothes and had nothing to do with their being of the same species.

It was a challenge, a competition of resistance, a game of conquest.

There was no gentleness or sweetness but there was respect and relief. Over all, there was a fire, which they fed joyously with impatience.

She touched him like his body was an unknown territory full of traps and threats. He touched her like she could either kill him or save him.

They discovered each other and themselves, fought and surrendered.

The whole time their eyes were wide open, boring into each other even while the world around them dissolved and desire bent and twisted them.

Against and around him she felt like a wet hot glove. The only smell permeating their senses was the one of their mingled sweat and sex. The only sound was their mingled breaths, shaky and rough.

He had been alone so long but now she was close. He tried pulling out of her body, but when she squeezed him between her thighs, locking him inside, he stopped trying to escape. He had been alone too long.

She tightened her arms around his back, feeling as if Alec was a part of her body, of her very flesh, of her bones, of her mind. Briefly, for the first time the face of another man flashed before Max's eyes, giving her an acute pang of guilt for the betrayal she had just committed. She felt Alec's hands touching her dark hair softly as he talked her, almost whispering.

''I'm sick of this game, Max.''

She shut her eyes and pressed her face into his shoulder. Her heart beat fast, not just for the pain of her treason, but because she could not ignore and did feel the dark emotion of being there now with Alec.

It felt right and natural and she understood that for once she wouldn't, couldn't blame this on him.

"I know.''

They stayed in that position, the hard floor under their tangled bodies, for what felt like an eternity.


End file.
